Love After a War
by SunnieFish
Summary: It's been two years since the war was won. Hermione has fled, seeking peace and happiness away from all that reminds her of the pain of war. Meanwhile, Snape is struggling to find purpose after being unexpectedly saved by Granger, who he can't seem to stop thinking about. But something is lurking in the shadows. Rated M for future smut and language. I suck at this, give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while since I've posted a story, and I've only recently gotten back into writing. So, please be gentle! I absolutely love a good Grape pairing and I hope I can do this justice. Also, there will be smut in a few chapters and maybe some dark content. I haven't made up my mind, yet, BUT I will give warnings cause I love yall. As always, reviews are appreciated.**

 **One**

Hermione sighed as she waved her wand aimlessly, stirring her tea. She closed her book and glanced out the window at the dying light.

The witch stood and stretched languidly. She was tired, exhausted really, from her recent adventures with Harry and Ginny in Romania. Her inner thighs were still sore from test-riding the newest additions to the dragon sanctuary but it had been a welcome vacation. With the war still fresh on everyone's minds, it was great to get away for a bit. Hermione felt a little bit more at peace, a little bit more connected with the world after the break.

She took a long, deep breath of the sweet country air and gazed at the mix of oranges and purples in the sky. It truly was over, wasn't it? It had been almost two years. Two long, rebuilding years and finally the nightmares were abating, she was gaining weight, she was making herself happy. Slowly but surely.

Walking over to the sink, she waved her hand and cast a silent spell. Dishes from the small dinner she prepared for herself began cleaning themselves. The sun had set long ago and the sweet night air blew in gently through the open window of her cottage. With another spell, she shut it and raised her wards for the night.

After the war, people had been reunited with families, mourned the loss of those they loved, and tried rebuilding the lives they had led before. Hermione stayed with her friends for as long as she felt they needed her. Harry and Ginny moved in together and were getting married in a few months. Minerva had reopened Hogwarts a year ago and students had slowly trickled in. Hermione was there for that as well. She was there for it all. The foundation her friends and allies had needed to rebuild their lives. Hell, she even made sure Ron was happy before she left.

She smiled wistfully as she readied for bed. Her and Ron had been together during the rebuilding of the wizarding world. She stayed with him at The Burrow for a time, though it took her two weeks to realize her feelings for Ron were simply friendly. The kiss they had shared was heated and much needed, but it had stemmed from knowing death could come any day. They had seen so much death, lost so many people, and they needed to feel _something_. Looking back, Hermione was surprised they hadn't slept together.

Chuckling, she disrobed and set her wand by her bed. A single candle lit itself by her bed and she sat on the edge. Sleeping with Ron was something she would have blushed at a few years ago. She had pined for the redhead most of her Hogwarts career and after moving into The Burrow, Ron and her had gotten close. There had definitely been heavy petting in the few instances they had been alone.

With a little smile, Hermione thought back to those brief, heated times. She never let him penetrate, but she was no virgin to a man's body anymore.

Falling back against the plush comforter, Hermione couldn't help but reminisce on the time she decided to break away on her own. The realization hit her hard one day at the Weasley manor. Harry and Ginny had been visiting after settling into their new home together. Ron had just been offered a spot on the English Quidditch team and he was parading around the entire house making sure everyone knew about it. Molly and Arthur Weasley was out back babysitting their newest grandson, Percy Jr.

 _Hermione sat at the table with a cup of coffee and smiled at her two friends. Harry and Ginny were so obviously in love. The pureness and stability of it exuded a warmth that filled Hermione to the brim. It was lovely feeling something other than intolerance and a growing strain in the back of her neck._

" _We got a dog last week, His name is Orion and he's the cutest chocolate lab. He's a rescue," Ginny said enthusiastically. Harry nodded and swallowed the pastry he had been working on._

" _It's great having something so happy to see you when you get home. It completely changes things. He's healing us, Hermione. Slowly, but it's just a distraction. You know?" Harry asked._

 _She nodded. "Of course. I might have to get a pet. Ever since I lost Crookshank, it's sucked."_

" _That fluffy bastard was horrible to everyone but you, Hermione," Ron said as he plopped down next to her. His face was flushed with excitement from his recent letter._

" _Congratulations again, mate," said Harry with a smile. Ron grinned._

" _Thanks! You know, you could play too, if you wanted to," he said. The boy with glasses shook his head and took Ginny's hand in his._

" _No, I like being an Auror. Plus, all that time away from Ginny? I don't think I could do it," Harry replied. Ginny smiled up at him tenderly. Hermione blinked. Oh, yeah. Ron would be leaving soon for preseason. She breathed a sigh of relief. Some time to herself would be much needed._

" _Psh. Hermione would come along with me, won't you?" Ron asked. She could tell it was rhetorical the way Ron left no room for her answer. "We've always been on the move, anyways. She won't mind."_

 _Hermione raised his eyebrows at him. Granted, he gotten the letter earlier that day and they hadn't had the chance to talk about what they would do. She knew he would take it, and she knew she wouldn't go with him. In fact, the thought never crossed her mind. Was he really not going to ask what she wanted?_

 _Both Harry and Ginny awkwardly looked at them._

" _Oh yeah? You are, Hermione?" Ginny asked tentatively. Hermione's coffee was cold now. She glared at Ron._

" _No, I'm not."_

Ron and Hermione had fought almost immediately after Harry and Ginny left. Her anger had bubbled up out of her, fueled by Ron's previous words circulating in her head for hours. Ron had accused Hermione of not supporting him and not loving him. He claimed she had no dreams of her own, so she should come with him. If she came with him, he wouldn't be tempted by all the swooning fan girls.

Hermione slipped out of her robe and tossed it onto the chair. Hah! As if she was going to act as his girl repellant. She wouldn't become the poor girlfriend who had no ambitions of her own, following her famous boyfriend around and sitting in a great seat at every match. All alone. No way.

She hadn't spoken to Ron since. That was nine months ago. She really hadn't spoken to any people, really. Harry and Ginny, yes. Remus. Minerva. That was about it. And Hermione preferred it that way. For the first time in years, Hermione was doing what Hermione wanted. And it was damn satisfying.

Slipping under the covers, Hermione let the soft cotton sheets cradle her naked body. Soon, sleep was upon her.

Deep in the woods, a pair of glinting eyes watched the single witch walk around her small cottage through a forgotten bedroom window in naught but her skin obviously lost in her own thoughts. The candlelight from within danced over her curves, licking her smooth skin.

She thought she could hide herself away from me, did she? He thought maliciously. He licked his lips as the girl slipped into bed. One day. She would be his.

The next morning as Hermione sipped her coffee and nibbled at her eggs, she skimmed The Daily Prophet.

 _ **HOGWARTS CELEBRATES REOPENING WITH BALL**_

 _ **Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has announced a grand celebration of the reopening of the famous school. Ever since the fall of You-Know-Who, students have been slowly returning to either finish or begin their studies. To commemorate the stability of the academic year, Headmistress McGonagall-**_

She was cut off by the loud flapping of wings. A clumsy owl toppled into into her kitchen through her window. Startled, she stood quickly.

"Gods, what the hell?" she cried as hot coffee fell into her lap. The large barn owl righted itself on her table and scratched its head. It looked around, fluffing and preening its feathers while Hermione righted herself.

She all but snatched the parchment off the poor owl's leg and opened it. Immediately she recognized it as Minerva's handwriting.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _I'm sure by now you have heard of the ball taking place in honor of Hogwarts' successful reopening. It is imperative that you attend. Having all of the heroes from the war at the ball would be a testament to the safety of Hogwarts. It takes place on Midsummer Night's Eve. Please respond with your acceptance. I understand your situation as of recently out in peaceful Wales, but I hope to hear from you soon with good news._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Hogwarts Headmistress_

Hermione could be a stupid git and still have picked up on Minerva's desperation. The old tabby had a point. Having everyone who made a stand against Voldemort at Hogwarts that night would be great for the school's image. It would encourage more students to come to Hogwarts. More and more normalcy would be restored for the children.

Pursing her lips, Hermione knew she really didn't have a choice. Minerva knew she would agree to come. Midsummer's Eve was two weeks away. Groaning, she scribbled out a quick reply and gave it to the owl. Hooting loudly, the owl crashed through her open window again, sending pots and pans clattering loudly to the floor.

Hermione could be heard cursing loudly within.

Severus Snape slammed the textbook closed and sent a blistering glare towards two first years. Moments ago, they had been poking at the Cornish Pixies in the cage which sat upon their desk. The pixies' annoyed cries alerted him as the professor scratched notes on the board.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. If you do not stop antagonizing the pixies, I shall lock you in the cupboard with the whole lot of them," Snape hissed. The two boys' eyes widened and they shrunk in their seats. Their classmates snickered behind their books.

"The whole class will turn in five parchments' worth of reasons why tormenting Cornish Pixies is an ill-advised action. Class dismissed," Snape muttered, annoyed. The class groaned, but one look from the tall professor silenced them. As they filed out, they all sent hate stares at the two boys who had caused their unfortunate assignment. The room was once again filled with silence and Severus let out a breath.

Waving his wand, the pixies apparated away and he left in a flourish of black robes and long dark hair.

Minerva had made him the new DATDA professor upon the reopening of Hogwarts. She hadn't asked his opinion or if he wanted to return at all. She knew he craved the familiar halls he had spent most of his life in. They were safe. They were secure. Familiar. He had coveted the position his entire career, though now that he had it, the luster of it was gone.

Students no longer stood out to him. Seeing what witches and wizards could become at such a young age, it had warped his opinion of them. When students failed to rise to any challenges, his disappointment was palpable. Life was boring now. Faces blurred into the days as they passed. Meals in the great hall was a combination of white noise and lights.

With Dumbledore gone because of him and Minerva in his place, she had worked hard in restoring the image of Severus Snape. She had crowed about his undying bravery and the many sacrifices he had to make for the sake of justice. But even still, after almost two years of her trying to right his wrongs, he could still see fear and judgment the eyes of those he looked too closely at.

Retiring to his rooms, he shed the heavy outer layers of his teaching robes and settled for a pair of black cotton pants and a dark shirt. A fire was already crackling softly in the parlor and he settled himself onto his favorite arm chair. It creaked in protest against his weight, but his form fit perfectly into the spot he molded for himself over the years. A stack of ungraded papers lie on the small table next to him. As well as half a bottle of firewhiskey. Helping himself to the bottle, Severus tried to relax.

That damned ball was two weeks away. Minerva had caused such a stir about it in the wizarding world that everyone and their second cousin would be attending it to see if Hogwarts had indeed succeeded in reopening. Families, powerful families would be coming to judge Minerva's work. The poor woman had been in frazzles ever since Dumbledore's portrait suggested opening Hogwarts' large doors for everyone to see for one night.

Most of the students are home for summer break, anyways. It was the perfect time for such a thing. Severus had to agree with Dumbledore. Logically speaking, if Minerva wanted to dispel any rumors circulating Hogwarts and her running it, she had to do something like this.

His lips turned downward. He just wished it wasn't something so formal. As a professor and presumably famed war hero, he knew he had to attend. People he didn't want to ever see again would be there. Faces from the war reminding him of all the painful shit he had to endure for the sake of Dumbledore's fucking…

He took a deep breath and followed it with a long gulp of whiskey. It burned down his throat and sat in his gullet like an ember. His fingertips tingled and the anxiety began melting away. Properly fueled with whiskey, he might be able to withstand a few hours of blotting out painful memories enough to make a good enough impression on the world.

Severus stretched his feet out to the fire and let it warm his toes. Even in the summertime, the old castle still was drafty. He tapped his wand idly, transfiguring the stack of papers out of boredom. Teapot. Boots. Bird. Candle.

Along with himself, the three golden students would attend as well. At least, he assumed they would. Harry would most likely come out of loyalty and devotion to not only Hogwarts, but to those who stood behind it as well. Granger was a given. That girl would do anything anybody asked her to.

He swirled the contents of his glass before draining them. Weasley? Last he heard he was off being some Quidditch superstar. Whether or not he would come was a mystery.

Honestly, Severus didn't care about any of it.

 _Liar_. His conscience whispered before he could stop it. _Granger is coming._

"Stop it," Severus hissed. Whatever infatuation he had with the girl after the war was over. She was twenty years his senior, for gods' sake.

 _She saved you. She exonerated you. She stood by you when others were unsure. She wants you._

Severus poured another glass. Memories of that night two years ago in the Shrieking Shack flitted through his head.

Yes, Granger had saved him. After the python had left him there to die and Harry had taken his memories, Granger had whisked over to him. Her clothes torn and bloody. Her white knuckle grip on her wand, deep brown eyes wide with fear and determination.

" _Snape, goddamnit don't you die on me," Hermione said in a choked voice. She ripped a piece of his cloak off and pressed it to his neck. It hurt, but just barely. Severus could hardly feel anything anymore. It was fading away, slowly. The noises, the light, the sensations. Soon, it would be over, he thought. Relief swept over him and he welcomed it._

 _But a soft voice pulled him back to reality. The Granger girl was kneeling over him. They were alone in the Shrieking Shack. And the stubborn girl was healing him. Her hands felt warm. Overpoweringly warm. Something was happening. The pain was returning and his vision focused._

 _Granger was muttering a spell under her breath. She took a vial from her pocket and poured the contents of it into her mouth. Then, she grasped the back of his neck tenderly and pulled him to her, mindful of his leaking wound._

 _Her lips met his tentatively at first, as if she was frightened he would disappear. Then they gained force as her tongue slipped into his mouth and it was filled with a liquid that tasted like honeysuckle. Severus' vision danced and if it weren't for the near-death experience, he might have enjoyed the kiss. But his mind didn't have time to process what had just happened. Before he could, Granger pulled away. Her lips were swollen and the need to kiss her again was suddenly all he could think about. But his body wasn't working. At all. All he could do was blink at her._

 _Then Granger was back in the war. She cast protective wards and illusions over him and disappeared._

She never mentioned the kiss in the few times they had seen each other after the war. Once at his trial, the next at an after party, and finally when Hermione came to say goodbye to Minerva. And Snape, the supposed bravest man alive, lost the courage to bring it up to her every single time.

Severus put the forgotten glass down. What was he supposed to say? Thanks for saving me, oh hey the kiss was amazing. Want to do it again?

He scoffed. Never. He would save them both the embarrassment. The young witch's quick thinking had saved his life, and he still wasn't sure that was a good thing. But that didn't mean anything else.

He had scores of women wanting to sleep with him after the war. Dumbledore's double spy, who had danced with the devil and had emerged scathed but unbroken. Women wanting him was alien. Never had a woman begged for him the way these women had. Hell, they still do. The newest Potions professor, for instance.

But Severus was smart. In the beginning, he embraced all the women falling at his feet. Attention was not something he was used to, especially from beautiful women with wandering hands. These women wanted to sleep with him for the thrill of it. To say they did it and that's all. Not for him. He knew that well enough, but for a time he didn't care. He drowned himself in alcohol and forgettable women. He saw the looks on their faces when his scarred body was bared for them. Judgmental, horrified looks barely concealed under a forced smile. When the thrill of bedroom activities died away, he couldn't stand these women touching him. It had been four months of a dry spell, and it was starting to show.

For a time, Granger had caught his attention and he blamed it on his brush with death. Death changes people. Makes them slaves to their emotions and they crave attention. The adrenaline accompanying death had worn off now, and Snape was in his right mind again. Granger was a girl. A beautiful, smart girl. But a girl nonetheless. A girl who he was quite certain was dating the Weasley boy. Their destinies had touched briefly for a time at Hogwarts and during the war. But that was over now. It was time to snub the infatuation before it took root.

And just like that, Severus steeled himself for the upcoming weeks and what it would hold. He had lived through a lot, and he would live through

this. His conviction made the tension between his shoulders relax and visions of Granger's lips melted away as he finished off the firewhiskey.


	2. 2: Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: Hi there! Things starting to heat up, people sortin' through some feelings. I'm tossing around the idea of a possible three-way in the future cause, you know, that'd be HOT. Anyways, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy! Read and review, loves. 3**

Two

Hermione set her bags down next to the fireplace. With her wand, she tapped them and they shrunk down small enough to be placed in her pocket. She stooped to step into the fireplace. She reminded herself that she'd only be away from her tiny corner of the world for a few days and already couldn't wait for the ball to be over and done with.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she loudly proclaimed "Leaky Cauldron!" and disappeared in a flurry of green smoke.

She wiped the ash from her face as she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. A few drunken faces glanced at her before returning to their drink. The Leaky Cauldron's fireplace was a popular spot for people to floo too. Most of the patrons with of the magic sort, anyways.

Nodding silently to a few whose stares lingered, she made her way to the back alley and tapped the right stone. Slinking and clinking away, the bustling street that was Diagon Alley appeared before her.

The witch tucked her wand into the sleeves of her light summer robe and brushed the hair out of her face. She was supposed to meet Lavender and Ginny at Madam Malkin's to pick out their dress robes for the ball.

Someone bumped into her and sent her stumbling. Huffing, she cast an annoyed look over her shoulder at the retreating figure. This kind of thing was exactly why she moved to Wales. It was loud and crowded and she just didn't have the patience for this anymore.

Taking a deep breath, she forced her rising nerves down and began pushing her way to the dress shop. Everyone she seemed to pass kept their eyes lingering on hers. A few she vaguely recognized, but she kept her head low and made her way through. The sounds of the crowd began dying down, being replaced by her thudding heart. The familiar faces twisted into ones of fear and panic. She could hear screams in the distance. Diagon Alley began melting away into the Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione!" cried a voice in the distance. She snapped out of it and looked up to see Ginny's smiling face outside of Madam Malkin's.

Relief flooded over her and she rushed over to her friend. Hermione couldn't help the smile spreading over her face as they went inside.

"Lavender's already here trying on some dresses. I forgot how… much she can be," Ginny said making a face. Hermione let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, she can be sometimes. Have you found something?" Hermione asked. Ginny brought her over to the dress rack. It wasn't crowded in the shop, which Hermione was eternally grateful for. She was frazzled, and trying desperately trying not to let it show.

Ginny thumbed through a few dresses. "Not yet. You know I'm terrible with these kinds of things."

Nodding, Hermione looked through a few dresses herself.

"How is it going, ladies?" asked a smooth, maternal voice behind her. Hermione jumped and turned around. Madam Malkin smiled down at her.

"It's going okay," Ginny said. She looked over to Lavender looking at herself in a few full-length mirrors. She wore a forest green velvet mermaid dress that dipped low in the back. She looked amazing. Curvy, happy, and beautiful. Hermione bit her lip. She wondered if she would look like that one day. Looking down at her own body, it was more like a runner's body. Lithe and not very womanly.

She brought herself out of her thoughts at Ginny's voice.

"We both need something for the Hogwarts ball in a few days. And shoes. And maybe some jewelry," Ginny said glancing at Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth to disagree, then remembered she had none of those things.

She nodded up at Madam Malkin, who smiled once again.

"Of course. We have had many young girls in here for the same reason over the past week. Our pickings might be pretty bare out in front. Follow me, please," the dressmaker said as she turned Ginny glanced at Hermione and shrugged.

Madam Malkin led them through the racks to the back of the store and through a thick curtain. Inside, there were a few witches working on alterations and quietly chatting to themselves. They looked up briefly when Hermione and Ginny walked in, but went back to work after loosing interest.

There were a couple of full racks of dresses in the back of the workroom. Madam Malkin led them over.

"Please, my dears. Take your pick of these dresses. No charge," Malkin said before flitting away to check on her seamstresses.

Hermione paused before looking at the dresses.

"But why?" she asked, confused. Ginny smiled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, everyone knows who you are. You've been out of the loop for a while. Everyone in the wizarding world knows who you are, and what you've done."

Hermione pursed her lips.

"I don't want freebies because of the war. I don't want recognition or fame," she said uncomfortably. Ginny shook her head and laughed.

"These people are grateful, silly. They want to thank you and this happens to be Madam Malkin's way of doing it. Now loosen up and find something sexy. You've been single for too long," Ginny said, pushing her towards the dresses.

She couldn't help but laugh lightly and agree. She was too tight sometimes. This was supposed to be fun.

Ginny already had one tossed over her arm when Hermione began looking.

* * *

A man paused at the dress shop without a second glance. He palmed a small coin purse hidden within his thick robes. WIth his thumb, he could feel the dainty embroidery of _HG_ on its soft surface. It wasn't particularly heavy with coins, but it had a little weight to it and he wondered when the little witch would notice its absence.

The crowd moved around him like he had the plague. They all looked up at his face in slight fear and gave him a wide berth. He clenched the purse in his hands, anger and hate rising in his gullet. They didn't know what he had done for them. The secrets he kept, the lives he took. What torture he had endured. His face remained stoic, refusing to look down on the people who passed by. They weren't worth his time and wasted emotions. Miniscule, pathetic people. Knowing nothing of the pain people had undergone so they could keep their freedom.

He stayed just to the left of the entrance and waited. His fingers kept running themselves over the modest cotton of her coin purse and he let the minutes tick by with infinite patience.

* * *

Hermione thrust the dress off her body with frustration. It was official, she hated trying on dresses. None of them fit or looked flattering. She was close to saying screw it and wearing formal robes to this damn thing.

Ginny tentatively knocked on her dressing room.

"How's it going in there?" Ginny asked.

"Do you need any help?" Lavender joined in gently.

Hermione scowled at the door.

"I just don't look good in dresses. I must have tried on ten. I give up." Hermione said as she began pulling on her summer robes.

One more dress snuck over the top of her dressing room. It was a deep shimmery blue and instantly caught her attention.

"Try this last one on, my dear. If it does not fit, then we will throw in the towel," came the calming voice of Madam Malkin.

At her gentle voice, the anger deflated out of Hermione. She pulled the dress into her room without a word and slipped it on.

She turned to a mirror and stared at herself. Her mouth formed a little "oh" as she ran her hands over her body.

The dress moved like water over her body, silky and soft. It shined with every movement she made, glinting softly in the light of the dress shop with an enchantment of some sort. It reminded her of the way dragon scales would shimmer in the sunlight of Romania. It had a single single slit that went all the way up to her mid-thigh, her muscular leg peeked through in a provocative way that had Hermione smiling. Off-shoulder sleeves drew attention to her slender neck and small shoulders.

"Thank you, Madam," Hermione said softly. "I like this one."

Cheers could be heard on the other side and Hermione stepped out to show them. The cheers instantly died down and her friends held amazed expressions. Only Madam Malkin had a small knowing smile.

"Oh, Hermione, you look beautiful!," Ginny said. Lavender clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yes, it's gorgeous! Madam Malkin, where were you hiding this treasure?" Lavender asked. A tinge of jealousy could be heard in her voice, but her face held a happy smile.

"I made this one myself last week. It's a very special dress, and I held on to it for a very special person to wear," Malkin said. She clapped her hands, which drew the attention of her seamstresses.

"Ladies, we need shoes and jewelry to outfit these girls for the Hogwarts ball. If I could have your assistance?" Malkin asked. They nodded and rose.

It was then when Hermione noticed Ginny was still wearing her dress. It was a deep purple lace dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Oh, Ginny, you look gorgeous!" Hermione said, awed by the redhead's effortless beauty. Ginny smiled unsurely.

"You think Harry will like it?" she asked nervously.

"Like it? He'll have to keep himself from ripping it off you!" Lavender said with a laugh. Ginny blushed and Hermione nodded. Lavender had chosen the green dress from earlier and looked like everything every man wanted in a woman.

SIghing, Hermione pushed those stupid thoughts from her head just in time for the seamstresses to start shoving shoes on her feet and earrings in her ear.

An hour later, Hermione emerged from Madam Malkin's wearing a tired expression, but a small smile nonetheless. Ginny and Lavender were chatting away about dinner plans when a large shadow fell over them.

Hermione looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing in their way. Her expression hardened and her heart began racing. Her friends quieted and looked up at him in annoyance and intimidation.

"Can we help you with something?" Lavender asked, her upper lip curling. Hermione clenched her fists and stepped forward, her wand automatically sliding down to her palm.

"What can we do for you, Lord Malfoy?" she asked mockingly. She had to push the memories of torture in his manor from resurfacing.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I came across this in the street. I thought it might belong to Miss Granger," he said in his smooth, icy voice. He withdrew a small purple coin pouch from the folds of his robes. Hermione's eyes automatically lit up in recognition and she fished in her robes.

"Oh, I must have dropped it a while ago," she said. The purse was indeed missing and she looked back up at the tall, silvery blond man.

He had aged since the war, but he had not lost his handsome looks. His long hair was pulled back and secured with a black leather thong, but he was without his signature cane. Without it, he looked less nefarious, more like a man who was a little more approachable.

She stepped forward and grasped the outstretched purse. Malfoy held on for a moment, and something flitted through his eyes. Then it was gone, and he stepped back.

"Thank you, Lucius," Hermione said softly, looking up at him with careful curiosity.

He made a noise of approval and left in a flurry of black robes.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Lavender.

"What the hell was that?" Lavender asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione murmured. She did a quick sweep of her coin purse and found it clean of any spells or hexes. Her wand crept back up to its secured position and she tucked her purse into her robes with a purpose.

"Weird. Though, it was kind of him to return it," Ginny pondered. They began making their way to the Rosa Lee Teabag.

"It was," Hermione murmured. "How odd. Wars can do the strangest of things to people."

Lavender shuddered and picked up the pace.

"Come on, I'm craving some of those apricot crumpets from Rosa Lee's. Let's get back to our fabulous day. Hermione, which earrings did you decide on again?" she asked.

Hermione smiled, agreeing with her internally. She hadn't had this kind of fun in a while. Mingling with friends, frivolous shopping, being a girl. It was a nice change from her quiet life in Wales.

* * *

Severus was moving quietly through the empty halls of Hogwarts towards Minerva's office. He could still taste the firewhiskey in his mouth, and he did his best to hide it. The last thing he wanted was Minerva giving him another lecture on his drinking.

It was dark, but he welcomed it. He always felt the most comfortable in the dark. It enveloped him, hid away his scars and masked him from the prying eyes of those around him.

At the end of the hall, the phoenix that was the entrance to Minerva's office glowed softly. He didn't know why Minerva wanted to see him, but he hoped it would be over quickly.

When he entered, he saw Minerva talking quietly with a young woman. Her back was to him, but he knew instantly who it was.

It had been over a year since he had last seen Hermione Granger. His stomach flopped over painfully and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Her hair was slightly messy and loose, falling to her waist in long, honey-brown waves. She was still small in stature and wore a light gray nightgown that fell to her knees.

He was careful to keep his face emotionless as he approached and tried to calm his rushing heart.

Minerva looked up when she heard him and that caused Hermione to turn. Severus paused when she looked up at him.

Her soft golden eyes looked up at him, some distress she was feeling fading out of them slightly. Her face was flushed and a light coat of sweat covered her skin, making her glisten in the candlelight.

Severus cleared his throat, trying desperately to ignore the tightening in his pants. He could see Granger's body outlined through her nightgown by the light. She was petite, but perfect. Softly curved where needed, but strong and svelte.

"Severus, thank you for coming so quickly," Minerva said, a slight tremor to her voice. "We were wondering if you could quickly brew some Dreamless Sleep for Hermione's stay here."

Hermione steeled herself against Snape's piercing stare. She knew staying at Hogwarts would be hard for her. So many memories in these halls. So many triggers.

She had arrived shortly after finishing dinner with Ginny and Lavender, quickly settling down in the Room of Requirement. She had fallen asleep shortly after, mind racing with Malfoy, Voldemort, Hogwarts, and everything in between.

She had woken up in the middle of the library screaming.

Now here she was standing in Minerva's office, shivering, nerves frazzled, staring up into the ebony eyes of Severus Snape. Her cheeks flushed and she broke eye contact.

"Hello, Professor," she said softly, a tentative smile pulling at her lips. He nodded at her.

"I will have a batch ready in an hour," he said. His voice was rough and deep, the timber of it causing goosebumps to form on Hermione's flesh. What was wrong with her? Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? How could a man still affect her after all these years?

"Thank you, Severus. Will you be able to meet her in the Room of Requirement?" Minerva asked. Severus nodded once more, cast another look at Hermione, and left.

Minerva patted Hermione on the shoulder and sent her on her way with a reassuring smile. Hermione smiled back , but it fell away once she turned from the old witch.

She should have stayed with Harry or even at the Burrow. Either would have been infinitely better than staying here. What was she thinking?

In the muggle world, they called this PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. She had been getting better. In her own haven she had made for herself, her mind and body had finally begun to heal.

Though she knew the longer she stayed here, the more all the work she had done would reverse. She wanted this stupid ball to be over and done with as soon as possible so she could leave.

Out of a blank wall appeared a small, modest door and Hermione quickly entered, looking for a calming cup of tea before Snape came knocking.

Why had he looked at her like that? Like he was assessing her, like she wasn't what he was expecting.

She slipped on a soft robe and the room set a small fire ablaze in the fireplace. Next to the settee, a table appeared with two cups and a large teapot with a tendril of steam coming from its spout.

Sighing, relieved, she sank down into the cushion and poured a cup. Chamomile. How thoughtful, she thought. She loved chamomile. The witch took a sip and felt the hot liquid slid into her belly, calming her tense muscles.

Hermione couldn't remember the content of her nightmare or why she chose to venture into the library. She didn't want to know. It had been Minerva who found her, screaming her lungs out in the restricted section, eyes wide with fear and some unknown pain.

Instantly, she had called for Severus to meet them in her office. He had some quickly, and Hermione hadn't ignored the changes in the man.

Snape had always been tall and rather large. In her school years here, Hermione had often daydreamed what amount of muscle lived under his robes. The more she learned about him as the years progressed, the more curious she became with the man and what kind of burdens he was hiding away. Now, Snape still held the formidable size she remembered, but there were streaks of gray in his hair, aging him slightly. His eyes were dull and a few wrinkles sat between his brows and gave him a permanent scowl. His hair was long, but tied back in a knot at the back of his head. While the physical changes had been few, she could tell by his demeanor, stance, and slight firewhiskey smell the emotional changes were immense.

She had always known he was innocent. True, it had been hard to keep up that faith when she discovered he had been behind Dumbledore's death. But the old wizard had been playing this war like a game and Hermione knew his death was never out of his control. She had seen the hooded pain in Snape's eyes after he was forced to kill him. Hermione couldn't imagine what kind of things Snape had to do to retain his spy and Death Eater image. Hermione let out an involuntary shudder.

Her own stubbornness refused to let her leave his side. Even when he was dying in the Shrieking Shack, his neck gouged out by that horrid snake. She had seen him at his most vulnerable. She had seen his eyes follow Harry as he fled to watch Snape's memories. She wondered how long Snape had secretly wished Harry was his son.

Hermione couldn't lie to herself and say kissing Snape was the only way to give him the phoenix tears. She didn't even know if his esophagus was in tact enough to swallow it, but she was caught up in the moment, driven only by instinct and the need to save and survive. Selfishly reminding herself that this could be her only chance to kiss Severus Snape. As a schoolgirl, Hermione held onto a slight infatuation with her Potions professor. He never gave into her know-it-all attitude, never let her remember she still had much growing up to do. She admired him for that. He had this mysterious, lonely air about him that drew Hermione like a moth to the flame. As she grew, Hermione often caught herself fantasizing about how it was her who wiped away Snape's sins. How her gentle touch, loving gaze, and constant attention had saved the lost man.

The kiss had been brief, but sweet and nothing like her kiss with Ron. She remembered how her heart raced and adrenaline A man's life was at risk behind that kiss. She hoped when he recovered, he wouldn't remember it. And if he did, to never bring it up. Snape had obviously shown no interest in her when Voldemort was nothing but a rumor and when the dark wizard grew into power, Snape had other things on his plate. And one hormonal, needy witch was the last thing he needed.

She smiled sadly down into her cup. The tea leaves showed something, but Divination had never been her strong suit. Was that a rabbit? Or a clover leaf? She poured another cup and waited with bated breath for her old Potions master to arrive.

* * *

Snape bottled the final potion and tucked it away in a small leather bag. He hoped five would be enough. He wasn't sure how long Granger planned to stay, but he would of course brew more if needed.

 _Is it good enough?_ Came the voice inside his head.

"Of course it is," he sneered. He grabbed the bag and left, casting a quick cleaning charm over his lab.

Severus hadn't expected to see Granger in Minerva's office. And he sure as hell didn't expect to see her in the state she was in. She was bravely trying to keep it together, but he recognized that fear vaguely hidden in her eyes. It was the desperate kind of pain, the kind that had sent pleading messages begging for release and comfort. It reminded him of how he used to look every day. People saw that look and chose to ignore it. So he masked it. Masked it so well, people began seeing him as a cold and distant bastard.

 _You won't ignore it. You are the only one who knows what it's like_ …

He walked down the corridors near the great hall waiting for the room to show itself. He felt foolish allowing his emotions get the better of him. She was a traumatized girl obviously trying to deal with many demons alone. He knew what that was like and he should respect it. Before he made a fool of himself and embarrassed her. He had to keep it together.

Severus heard a slight _whoosh_ and a door appeared in the wall. He steeled himself once more and touched the knob.

He sucked in sharply and pulled his hand away at the sharp sting. The door crackled with wards. He flexed his hand and smirked. Smart witch.

Knocking, he leaned in.

"Miss Granger," he said. Instantly, he felt the wards fall away and he entered without incident.

Granger was curled on a small couch near the fireplace with a teacup in her hand. She looked up and offered him a tentative smile.

"Hello, Professor. Please, sit," she gestured to an arm chair opposite her. Her voice was soft and gentle, but held an underlying strength that coaxed him forward.

He set the bag on the table and sat across from her. He sat tensely, very aware of her state of dress beneath the loose white robe she wore.

"Tea? Or something a bit stronger?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Her tone was loosening up a bit. A bottle of firewhiskey appeared on the table next to a clear glass. He poured himself a drink and sat back.

"I hope five potions is enough for your stay here, Miss Granger," he said after a sip. She nodded.

"Yes, it will be. Thank you, Professor." She poured herself one more cup and the teapot disappeared.

He grunted. "Severus, please."

Her eyes looked up to his in surprise before she relaxed back down into her chair, her cheeks flushing.

"Alright. Then please call me Hermione, Severus," she responded. He visually swallowed and nodded tersely.

"I wanted to thank you, Hermione. For what you did for me in the Shrieking Shack," he said, inwardly proud at how steady his voice sounded.

Her blush deepened and she cleared her throat.

"It's nothing anyone else wouldn't do," she said. Severus gripped his glass tightly and he downed its contents.

"No, it's not. Everyone would have left me to die in that cursed place. Even Potter left me. I don't know why you thought I was worth saving, but thank you," he said, his voice deep and rumbling.

Wordless, all she could do was nod into her teacup. She knew what he said was true. Everyone wanted him dead after Dumbledore's death. Once he was proven innocent. those numbers dwindled, but there were still people out there who would be happy to see his head on a stake.

Hermione looked up at him with a hidden strength in her eyes. In that instant, he found himself rooted to his chair and his ears loud with rushing blood.

"I owe you an apology, Severus. For my actions in the Shrieking Shack. I took advantage of the moment and of you. And I'm sorry," she said.

 _Was she apologizing for the kiss?_ A pain he didn't quite understand struck his chest and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

He stood suddenly, broken from his reverie and taking her by surprise.

"If you apologize for anything, apologize for saving me. But do not apologize for your actions in the shack. Goodnight," he said through clenched teeth. And with that, he was gone.

Hermione was bewildered at his behavior and the exchange had her stomach sick with guilt. She didn't regret kissing Severus. In fact, the memory made her skin tingle. But all the years she had known Snape, she never took him as the one who enjoyed being kissed by former know-it-all students. She let out a frustrated huff, threw up her hands, and snatched the bag off the table. Time for bed.

* * *

Lucius sat in his chambers alone twiddling a single galleon in his fingers. It was dark and cool, the dying fire only red embers at this point. It must have been around three in the morning and he was far from tired. His manor was silent, his wife and son somewhere amongst its walls.

His mind swirled with soft brown eyes and creamy skin. Hermione Granger had returned from her oasis in Wales. She was beyond his reach there, where he could only watch from behind her powerful wards and spells. But now she was here, within his grasp in the wizarding world. And she looked more delectable than ever.

Mature, strong, and scarred. She had stared him down without fear in Diagon Alley. He could see the blame and disgust in her eyes, but that didn't faze him. He would show her he was without blame. He had little to do with the horrors she had faced in the war. Lucius could prove that to her easily.

His erection throbbed painfully in his robes. Her full, pouty lips had begged to be kissed. Her hair, long and golden, had settled into something only artists could conjure. He wanted to wrap his hands in that hair and pull her closer as he drove into her sweet body. Her perfect mouth crying his name out in pleasure.

He let out a long groan and freed his pulsing length. Taking it in his hand, he began pumping.

 _Lucius_ … He could hear his name on her lips, the way her tongue peeked out ever so slightly, wet and pink. He was fucking her hard, one hand on her hips, another in her hair. She was on her knees and he was making her tremble in pleasure. His cock sinking into her warm, wet sheath over and over again. She was coating his cock with her juices and the smell was intoxicating. He imagined she was sweet and complex, like a rich red wine. Burning down his throat and making his head swim. He imagined her coming from his thrusts, her sex clenching around his cock in a most delicious way...

Lucius grunted as his release washed over him in a hot blistering wave. His muscles relaxed and he all but purred in satisfaction.

Yes, she would be his soon.

* * *

 **So there it is! Read and review. I appreciate it!**


	3. 3: In Preparation

**A/N: Hi loves! So I pounded this out today and it's my favorite chapter so far. Lots of goodies and fun and hotness! R &R! 33**

Three

Severus Snape scowled at the fourth years scribbling away at their parchments. Classes seemed so pointless now. How could he have returned to this mundane life now that Voldemort was dead? What was his purpose of being in Hogwarts if for nothing else than to teach?

The position he had longed for no longer held any appeal to him. He wanted out. Out of these thick gray walls with their memories imbedded so deeply there would be no turning back. His passion for teaching had dwindled away when there was nothing else hidden underneath his being here.

Class was almost over and he knew the children were far from being done with their essays. He snapped a book shut loudly, calling their attention to him.

"The essay is due next week in full completion. Dismissed," he growled out. Not needing another word, the kids stuffed their belongings in their sacks and fled the room.

Not long after they had left had Severus picked up on another presence in his classroom. He turned from cleaning the blackboard to see Lucius Malfoy standing in his doorway, an odd little smirk on his face.

"Lucius," he greeted, doing well to mask his surprise. What the devil was he doing here in Hogwarts?

"Hello, Severus. Still busy shaping young minds, I see," he said smoothly. He entered as if he were floating, his pureblood manners still exuding an elegant air.

Severus grunted.

"Still sulking around those who are less than enthused with your company, I see," he countered. Lucius' only response was a pause in his step. His face kept up the pleasant expression.

"I came to retrieve my son, who has business with Granger," Lucius responded with ease. Severus glanced over his shoulder in mild curiosity.

"Oh? How strange. I was aware those two did not get along very well."

Lucius leaned against a desk. His excuse for coming to Hogwarts was weak and thinly-veiled. He knew Severus could see straight through it, but he applauded himself for keeping the truth hidden from the master spy. Ever since he had stepped foot on campus, his sharp gray eyes had searched subconsciously for Granger. So far, the little witch had been absent.

He could feel her magic everywhere on the grounds of Hogwarts. It sizzled stark paths she had taken whilst being here, but none of them were fresh enough to lead him to her. A few of her wards were in place, but they made no sense in their location, moving around the castle with little purpose or direction.

Lucius swallowed his frustration and turned back to Severus. The professor was staring at him with an unreadable expression and Lucius partly expected to feel him dip into his mind. Severus was an expert at Occlumency and just to be on the safe side, the blond wizard strengthened his mental blocks.

Suddenly, a familiar aura sparked nearby and both wizards turned to see a certain brown-haired witch standing in the door.

Severus almost started towards Hermione, but kept himself in check. He couldn't help the way his heart raced whenever he saw her, and today she looked particularly beautiful. The dark circles under her eyes had vanished and her skin glowed with health. He congratulated himself on delivering another perfect batch of Dreamless Sleep.

"Can I help you, Her-Miss Granger?" Severus asked. Her eyes flicked to Malfoy uncertainly. She ignored his stumble over her name and walked into the room, finding her center.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I wanted to talk to you about last night, Severus," Hermione said. She held Lucius' gaze unwaveringly when she said her old potion's master's name. His expression changed slightly, but she ignored it and pressed on.

"I also wanted to discuss the upcoming ball tomorrow night. Can I come by this afternoon, perhaps?" Hermione asked.

Outwardly, Hermione was the epitome of cool, calm, and collected, but on the inside she was shaking like a leaf. Where was her determination she had drummed up when she awoke this morning? Fueled by a magnificent sleep, she had come looking for her professor shortly after her business with Draco had concluded. The way things ended between them last night weighed heavily on her and it wasn't in her nature to leave things the way they were.

Severus cleared his throat.

"Of course, Miss Granger," he replied, hating the way he had fizzled out and used her surname. "I will be free after five, if that permits."

Hermione smiled up at him then with such brilliance and hope, he knew he was going to be undone by this witch.

"Fabulous. See you at five then," she said, turning to leave. Lucius watched her go, the hot churning jealousy settling into his stomach before he could stop it.

Soon, his students began peeking their head in. It was time for his six years.

"This has been an enlightening visit, Lucius," Severus said, heart starting to slow. "But it is time for class. If you please."

Lucius could only nod and sweep past the students who dodged him most ineffectively.

Severus breathed out through his nose and hoped the day would fly by. As his students settled down, he pulled out his wand and _Accio_ 'd a large, shaking trunk to the middle of the room.

He took his position behind the trunk and placed on hand on the lid.

"Line up students. I hope you read the chapter on boggarts," he said. A wicked smirk fell into place as the students let out a consecutive groan.

* * *

The second Lucius was out of the room, he took off quickly towards the direct Hermione's aura had gone. In the back of his mind, he remembered not to leave without finding his son, but that could wait. The little witch was close, and he wanted, needed, to be close to her. If only for a second.

Last night had only strengthened his obsession of her. Never had he given in to his own imaginations. Seeing her, feeling her faint touch, hearing his name in Diagon Alley, it had all broken his resolve. Now he wanted more.

He turned a corner in the courtyard, amazed at his ability to remain physically collected on the outside while completely tumultuous on the inside.

There she was, standing in the grass, laughing at something the large groundskeeper said. She placed her hand on his arm and they began walking away, chatting on about something that had Hermione continuously laughing.

 _How dare she touch another man,_ Lucius thought, fists clenching tightly in his robes. He watched them go, debating about whether it would be worth it to follow, or sit here and stew. She looked so at ease touching him, allowing him to lead her towards the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. His eyes honed in on how small she looked compared to the giant. He imagined himself leading her away, one arm possessively around her waist and the other holding her hand in a firm, but gentle grip. He would be the only one she would touch. He would make her beg for his affections, like a sex-starved bitch in heat.

In the distance, he saw the giant lean down and Hermione stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. They parted ways at the giant's hut and Hermione began walking back to the castle.

Lucius pulled the fresh air into his lungs to try and cool the burning anger rising at the sight of her lips touching someone else. Those same lips that would be sucking his cock, pulling it deeper and deeper into her throat. The thought calmed him slightly, but only just.

The way Hermione was walking, he knew he was in her direct path and all he had to do was wait. The wind blew wildly, tousling her hair and she fought to keep it out of her face. Annoyed, he saw her pull out her wand and spell it into a braid, which rested over her shoulder. It was then, when she was drawing near, that her attention was drawn to Malfoy.

Hermione paused, catching sight of the Malfoy lord in her way. This was the last thing she wanted. She already had enough Malfoy interaction to last her a solid decade. Hell, she'd be thrilled if she never had to talk to another Malfoy again.

Draco had shown a lot of nerve asking to speak with her this morning, but she had allowed it. Something desperate underlined his letter, begging to have just a moment of her time. Unable to say no, she waited patiently for his arrival.

She had never seen the young Malfoy look as horrible as he did than when he showed up just outside the Hogwart's gate. She met him there, and they took a walk around the outskirts of the castle as Draco voiced his troubles to her.

After the war, his parents weren't speaking to each other. Which was something that didn't surprise Hermione. She let the pale, thin young man confide in her and wonder what the hell she was doing.

Draco had grown tall, like his father, but thankfully held his mother's demeanor. During the war, he had been torn between what was right and what his family wished of him. His mother whispered in his ear the whole time to do what he had to do to survive, that she couldn't bear to be left alone in this hell. He was once handsome, but a lack of sleep and food had taken its toll on Draco. Hermione wondered if he suffered from nightmares like she had. He was spindly, and withered down, aged beyond his years. Hermione thought what a shame that was.

Draco came seeking counsel, which almost floored Hermione when he finally confessed his reason for seeking her out. He had heard of her return from Wales and, knowing of her good nature, took a risk.

He spoke of still being caught in the terror of the dark ways. His home held too many memories, his father lurking in the shadows, it was all too much for him. He wanted out, desperately. Hermione couldn't help but empathize with Draco.

She had placed a hand on his cheek tenderly, shocking the both of them, and cast a calming spell over the distressed man. He was blabbering about something dark lurking in his house, but he didn't know what it was. It was going to drive him mad.

" _Draco," she said. He looked into her eyes with a pleading expression. Her heart ached for him and she hoped the strength he once had as a student would return one day. "I don't know what it is you want from me other than someone to vent to. You are the only one keeping you there. If you are staying for your mother, there's nothing I can do to help that. If you want to seek peace somewhere beyond this hell, then I suggest leaving in the middle of the night and fleeing. Cutting all ties. Find a place you can make your own and build a new life…"_

She hoped she hadn't given him bad advice, but it was the only advice she knew to give. She knew all too well what he was dealing with and what that desperate need to run felt like. Hermione had planted a seed within Draco, and she hoped she didn't lead him astray.

Unable to keep the annoyed look on her face, Hermione came to a stop before Lucius. She adjusted her wind-blown robes and nodded to him.

"Thank you again for yesterday," she said stiffly. Lucius didn't respond, only stared at her. Hermione's eyes flicked to her goal behind him and shifted awkwardly.

"Is there something I can do for you, Lucius?" she asked. When had she begun using his name so brazenly, she thought. His eyes were hooded and unreadable and suddenly she was starkly aware of how large he was. He was trying to intimidate her, and it wasn't working.

"You will accompany me to the ball tomorrow night," Lucius commanded in a husky voice. Hermione blinked up at him in shock. She scraped her jaw from the floor and responded.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered out. Lucius stepped forward, and she stepped back trying to squelch the rising panic. She was not a victim anymore, she repeated in her head. She was not a victim anymore.

"I will escort you tomorrow night," Lucius repeated. Hermione shook her head, feeling for her wand.

"No you won't, Malfoy. Who are you to demand something of me?" she spat, anger and indignation rising to meet his own obvious self-worth. Lucius reached out suddenly and grabbed her arm sharply. She let out a cry at his sharp grip and twisted, which only allowed him to pull her closer.

Hermione cursed inwardly. Her wand was pinned to her arm and she was unable to reach it. Her skin crawled at feeling Malfoy so close to her. She was flush against his form and she writhed for freedom.

"Let go of me, Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth. Dozens of spells were racing through her mind, but they all required a wand. She jerked again, reaching for her wand, but his grip on her was steely.

"I will not repeat myself, Miss Granger," he said as his other arm gripped her shoulder.

"Sod off," she spat as she struggled. Then she paused. _Good God,_ she thought, _is that his…?_

It was. Hermione Granger was pressed firmly against Lucius Malfoy's throbbing erection. With a newfound panic, she began jerking her arms, trying to get free.

"Let her go, Malfoy," came a familiar voice. Hermione jerked her head around to see Harry standing next to Ginny, both of their wands pointed at him. Relief so strong and so sudden flooded over her, she almost started crying.

He held on for a moment longer.

"Meddling in affairs which don't involve you again, I see," Lucius sneered. Harry held firm and didn't reply.

Lucius let her go so suddenly, Hermione stumbled and almost fell. But a pale hand caught her arm and gently helped her gain her balance. Hermione looked up into Draco's face, flush with barely contained anger.

"Please pardon my father's behavior, Miss Granger. We will be taking our leave, now," he said tersely. All Hermione could do was nod. When did he get here? Draco gave a stiff bow and began walking, not looking over his shoulder to see if his father followed. Lucius stared at her for a moment longer before turning and following his son out of Hogwarts.

Ginny rushed forward and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders as she began to wobble. Harry secured his wand and put an arm out to steady her as well.

"What the fuck was that about?" Harry asked bewilderedly. Ginny was silent, only staring after the Malfoy's retreating backs.

"I have no idea," Hermione said in a shaking voice. She felt dirty. She needed a bath. "He's completely mad."

"Bonkers," Ginny chided in. The redhead began leading Hermione back into the school with Harry following closely behind.

"What was he even doing in Hogwarts? Why did Professor McGonagall let him in?" Harry asked.

"Headmistress," Hermione couldn't help correcting. Truth was, she had no idea why she had allowed Lucius on the grounds. Draco, yes. But his father? What was she thinking?

Harry ignored her. "You okay?" he asked softly. She nodded, standing straight. She took a deep breath and offered a smile.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming to me rescue, you guys," she said. Ginny gave her a quick hug.

"Of course. I swear Hermione, it's never boring with you around. We come for a quick chat, and we find Lucius Malfoy groping you. Never boring," Ginny quipped. Hermione couldn't help a small laugh that escaped. Ginny knew how to make light of certain situations, and she was grateful for that.

They entered the castle and gave a few quick nods to a passing ghost.

"You're still coming to The Burrow tonight, right?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned.

"Uh, what?" she asked. Harry stared at her for a second, then smacked his forehead and Ginny looked at him accusingly.

"You forgot to tell her, didn't you?" Ginny said. Harry hung his head and nodded. Ginny sighed, exasperated.

"Mum wants us all over for dinner tonight. Harry was supposed to owl you this morning. It's around seven. Can you come?" Ginny asked. Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Of course. Any reason to get some of Mrs. Weasley's cooking," Hermione said pleasantly, happy the distress of earlier was starting to wear away.

"Great! I'll let her know. We just had to talk to Minerva about some things. See you later then?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and gave them a wave. The second they were gone, the Room of Requirement appeared and Hermione instantly disappeared inside. It was time for that bath.

* * *

Minerva held quite the look of astonishment on her face as Harry finished recounting the encounter between Hermione and Lucius Malfoy.

"I was not aware Draco would be bringing his father. He made no note of that in his owl. And my wards didn't pick up on him at all. Strange…" Minerva's voice faded out. She was deeply disturbed at how Lucius could have gotten onto the castle grounds without her being aware of it.

Harry threw his hands up in frustration. Ginny sat calmly across the headmistress with a grim look on her face.

"I did not like what happened between them. It was not how Lucius Malfoy typically acts. He was… animalistic. Is it really that important if he comes to the ball tomorrow night? The way he acted…" Ginny trailed off remembering Hermione's panic-stricken face. "It wouldn't be best for Hermione."

Minerva sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The old witch knew as much.

"I'm afraid he must attend if he wishes," she replied. She took off her large pointed hat and set it aside. Without it, she looked noticeably smaller and older. More beaten and tired. "Lucius Malfoy is still head of one of the few remaining powerful families in the wizarding world. Many other families still rely on his good word. If I were to ban him from the ball, it would not only insult him, but it would also raise rumors that Hogwarts might not be totally safe for students to return. Many families would pull their children and all the hard work would be for naught."

Minerva stood and walked towards the couple. Harry held a look on his face as if he were about to object. Ginny just sat quietly and waited for her to finish.

"Hermione is one of the strongest witches I know. She can handle herself, and she knows what must happen tomorrow night. I would love nothing more than to hex Malfoy within an inch of his life," she said. Harry smirked. "But he must make an appearance tomorrow."

A knock sounded on the door behind them and Professor Flitwick swept in without an invitation.

"Minerva," he said cheerfully. The short wizard greeted Harry and Ginny with equal gallantry before turning to the headmistress.

"There's just a few final arrangements that needs to be solidified before tomorrow night, if you please," he said, motioning to a stack of parchments he held under an arm. Minerva huffed and signaled him closer.

"I will be over the moon when this blasted celebration is over with. Is there anything else I can do for you two?" she asked.

"No, thank you," Ginny said quickly before Harry could respond. He shot her a look and she grinned. "See you tomorrow, Headmistress."

She nodded aimlessly, already engaged in whatever Flitwick had to say. Harry and Ginny let themselves out.

"Well that was pointless," he said snarkily. Ginny cast him a look as they made their way down the halls.

"She agreed to allowing Hagrid attend. That was our whole point of coming here," Ginny argued. Harry groaned, but agreed. They were quiet for a while, Harry reaching over to grasp Ginny's hand.

She looked up at him tenderly and smiled. His green eyes were bright and laced with lust. The look sent heat flowing to her belly, where it pooled. She felt her knickers grow wet.

"We still have a few hours before we're due at Mum's," Ginny said breathlessly. Harry brushed the back of his hand over Ginny's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Her hands fisted in his clothes, and they hurried to the border before apparating back to their room at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione toweled her hair as dry as she could get it and began dressing for the Burrow. It was almost time for her meeting with Severus and she didn't know how long it would take.

Hermione dressed simply, going for the comfort and familiarity of muggle clothes. She had brought a purple summer dress that ended just above her knees. It had small cherry blossoms stitched into it and an empire waist. It left her arms bare, but was modest enough in the cleavage department. She slipped on some sandals, pulled on a gray cardigan, and set about taming her hair.

She was eternally grateful her hair had settled since her adolescent days. She cast a quick drying spell over it and left it to tumble in free wavy curls. She decided to go without makeup. With another quick glance at her appearance, she left for the Defense teacher's quarters.

The halls were quiet and vaguely lit. She wondered if Filch was still around, and if he was, she hoped she wouldn't run into him.

Hermione was a bit late by the time she reached his door. She blamed herself for getting caught up in the girlish ways of getting ready.

Before she could knock, the door swung open and Severus stood in the doorway, dark eyes unreadable once again. She offered an unsure smile, which faltered as she felt the heat of his gaze rake over her body. A blush spread down her neck to the top of her chest.

"Sorry I'm late," she muttered. He grunted and stepped aside, inviting her in.

It wasn't the classroom she stepped into, but a small parlor she expected was part of of his chambers here. She stood awkwardly as he breezed past her and sat in a leather chair. He gestured for her to sit, which she did thankfully. She was quick to notice the glass of whiskey in his hand, but ignored it.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" he asked smoothly. She suppressed a shiver at the way he said her name just then. It flowed easily off his tongue. The Severus she was facing tonight was someone she had never dealt with before. His body language exuded confidence and ease. The glass dangled in his long, nimble fingers before he occasionally brought it up to his lips. His face, now eased with the whiskey, relaxed into one of curious intensity.

Hermione suddenly felt very small, very bare under his gaze. Her skin was thrumming with the attention his eyes were giving her. Her sex twitched and she cleared her throat.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," she said weakly. _Fuck_ , she thought. _Could I sound anymore childlike?_

Severus raised an eyebrow, all movement pausing. He told himself he was not going to let the witch get to him tonight. He was double her age, easily. He didn't deal with young, virginal witches. Especially when that witch was the golden princess of Gryffindor. But damnit, she was. Sitting there innocently, fidgeting under his probing gaze. A blush so endearingly sweet that was growing over her cheeks and down her neck. Stumbling through some blasted apology he didn't need or want.

"We left last night on bad terms, and I'd like to clear them up," she said as she crossed her legs.

 _Merlin_ , Severus thought. She looked delicious. In her muggle clothes, beauty came to her without effort. Her creamy thighs seemed to go on forever before disappearing into the hem of her dress. He could see the rippling muscle hidden beneath her skin with every movement and it made his cock stir. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I was not apologizing for the kiss," she said as she stared at him. Severus frowned slightly. "But I was apologizing for not asking you first."

"Wait," Severus said, setting his glass down. "You're apologizing for not _asking_ me if you could save me?"

Hermione twiddled her fingers together. Was that what she was saying? It didn't sound right when he said it that way. She was trying to apologize for taking advantage of him. For kissing him without him wanting it, damnit. How hard was that to see?

"No… I…" she stammered. She huffed in frustration and scowled at him. "You know what I mean. Don't make this difficult."

Severus had to try hard to keep the corners of his lips from smiling.

"I know what you mean, girl. Calm yourself," he said. Her nostrils flared and she stood quickly. He looked up at her in surprise as she strode over to him. She poked her finger in his chest as she began ranting.

"I am no girl, Severus Snape. If this is all a joke to you, then I will leave. I came here for good reasons and so far you have only mocked me. I will not stand to be made fun of," she said as she straightened, placing her hands on her hips. Severus looked up at her in surprise and smirked.

"Have I made you angry, Hermione?" he said silkily as he stood. Good God, what was he doing? Where had this daring attitude come from?

His body was on autopilot, fueled by years of dissatisfaction. Of nameless women fucking him for the thrill of it. Of leaving him once they were done and never looking back. He was filled with years of loneliness and his body had picked up on the slight infatuation Hermione Granger had with him. Before he let his mind come back to his senses, he ran with it.

Hermione held her ground as Severus rose over her, reminding her just how strong and able he was. He was dominating her easily, just be standing there, damnit. Her heart raced as her hands fell to her sides. Her anger forgotten, she parted her lips trying to say something, but the words were lost.

He smelled like sandalwood and electricity, a manly smell laced with powerful magic. It made her head spin. She gulped loudly, but refused to break his stare.

"Why so silent? Nothing to say? Maybe you are just a girl after all," he said with a smirk. That snapped Hermione out of her trance and suddenly she grabbed a hold of Severus' cloak with both hands. His eyebrows flew up to meet his hairline, his own hands rising to grasp her wrists.

"I am not a girl, Severus Snape," she whispered before pulling him down and kissing him deeply.

This time, Severus was prepared for it. His arms snaked around her back and pulled close, one hand bracing her neck. Their tongues danced, her sweet taste overtaking his senses. Her own arms wrapped themselves around his neck and her legs grasped around his waist.

He slammed her into the wall behind them and braced her there. Hungry hands began searching, needing to feel skin. Moans filled the air and Hermione felt like she was on fire. Everywhere he touched left a burning wake, something deep within her mounting. She wanted, needed more.

Severus couldn't believe what the hell he was doing. How lucky he was. Why she had kissed him. They all flew through his mind before he could stop them. But when her hands dipped under his shirt and ran themselves over his nipples, all thought flew out the window and he hissed in pleasure. Never had he felt this amount of passion, of need before with anyone. Not even when he had kissed Lily those few times in his school days.

They broke their kisses only for air. Severus began kissing and sucking greedily on her neck, eliciting tiny mewls of pleasure from Hermione. She ground her core against his hard length wantonly, and he growled deeply in approval.

"Severus," came her weak voice, shaky with passion. He looked up at her with his black eyes, desire filling their endless depths. The look made her even more wet. But he could see the uncertainty in her expression and he slowly set her on her feet. She held onto him for a few moments, trying to gain control. Severus could only do the same, his hands still tight on her waist. She looked up at him then with such want and need, it almost brought him to his knees.

"I…" she began, but he shook his head. She nodded and shut up, leaning into him for strength. She could hear his heart pounding, and it made her own heart soar with joy. She had gotten to the stoic professor, and it was a victory that rivalled Voldemort's defeat.

She nuzzled under his neck and placed one more kiss under his jaw before pulling away. He stood there feeling empty when she did, but refrained from reaching for her.

"We have much to discuss, witch," he said in a thick voice. "But now is not the time. I must… gather myself before I take you here and now on the floor."

The thought of him ripping her clothes off and taking her here, in the light of the roaring fire, tenderly and hurriedly, had her almost panting. She pressed her thighs together and cleared her throat.

"Yes. When?" was all she could bring herself to voice. The need was so obvious in her voice, but Hermione didn't care. She had never felt this good with anyone. His desire for her was pure, untainted. Intoxicating. She was growing addicted to it.

He shakily drew a hand through his hair, which she had pulled loose in her passion. It fell about his shoulders in straight, silky strands.

"Tomorrow. Before the celebration. Meet me here at three?" he asked, cursing himself for being unable to hide the hope in his voice. She nodded and straightened her dress. She fixed her hair and headed towards the door.

"Hermione," he called after her. She turned quickly with her hand on the knob.

"Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to tomorrow night's celebration?" he asked, hands forming fists in nervous anticipation.

And there it was again. That brilliant smile she had graced him with earlier. All his doubts vanished in a moment.

"It would be my pleasure, Severus. See you tomorrow."

And she was gone. Severus let out the breath he had been holding and leaned against the chair. What the fuck had he gotten himself into. But he couldn't help the smile that began taking over his face.

The bottle of firewhiskey forgotten, he grabbed a stack of papers and began marking them, a small ray of happiness shining into his life.

Hermione stumbled, but caught herself as she moved into the courtyard. There was a large smile plastered on her face, which she couldn't help. Her mind raced with her encounter in the professor's parlor. She didn't know such emotion existed. Could exist.

She was walking on a cloud as she made it safely to the borders and apparated to The Burrow.

* * *

Ron couldn't help but feel nervous as he watched his family bustle around him preparing things for dinner and the night's festivities. Hermione was coming tonight, according to Ginny. He hadn't seen her since they fought that day a year ago.

Ron had made his name in the Quidditch world. He was one of the best keeper's out there, and everyone knew it. His mother squealed her praise at him whenever he came home and he saw pictures, newspaper clippings, and his old Hogwarts Quidditch gear stacked up like it was some sort of altar.

He shook his head, the shaggy red hair tousling at the movement. She was due here any minute, and he regretted bringing Pamela along.

Pamela sat next to him in his family's den as he played chess with Fred. She was a loud, perky witch he met while at a tournament in Paris. She was drop-dead gorgeous with bright blond hair and bewitching eyes. She wore a vibrant red dress that was a bit too tight, Ron thought to himself, to be worn around his parents. She had given herself to him eagerly when he approached her at a meet-and-greet after one of the games. That was about six months ago, and he'd be lying if every now and then he didn't picture himself with Hermione when he was with her.

Pamela cheered as Ron dashed Fred's knight into bits.

"Way to go, baby" she said giving his a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. Fred and George, who sat across from them, laughed in his face.

He heard a faint pop outside and tried to casually strain his neck to peek out the window. Fred and George glanced at each other with a mischievous eyebrow raise.

"Oy! Hermione's here!" came Harry's excited voice. Mrs. Weasley instantly bustled to the door and threw it open before Hermione had even made it up the steps. Fred and George bounded over to the door like happy puppies, bumping into the chess game and sending pieces flying.

"Hey!" Ron said loudly. He watched them go, but didn't follow. Pamela looked at them all curiously as the whole lot of them gathered at the door.

"Who's Hermione?" she asked. Her blue eyes looked at him expectantly. Trying to be flippant, he shrugged.

"An old mate from school," he mumbled. He then focused on moving the pieces back to their spots.

Hermione's bell-like laughter could be heard from just outside the door and the sound tugged at Ron. Gods, he had missed the sound of that.

"George! Fred! Let go!" she cried as she made her way through the door. The two twins grinned at her and planted sloppy kisses on her cheeks at the same time. She laughed and wiped the drool away quickly before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, dear, it's wonderful to see you again," came the happy voice of Molly Weasley. Arthur chimed in.

"Yes, it's been too long, Miss Hermione. I hope you'll be staying with us for a little while before you go flitting back to Wales!" he said before letting out a booming laugh.

It was then Ron saw his old flame emerge into the crowded home. She was absolutely radiant. Dressed simply and beautifully in a dress that left the perfect amount to the imagination, she pulled her messed hair from her face and shoved the twins back.

Ron scowled at his brothers. They were acting like horny teenagers. And given the looks they were sending his way as they kept touching and hugging her, he knew why they were doing it as well.

"The twins brought home some of their best fireworks for later tonight, and I thought we could all play a game of hide and seek in the corn like old times," Molly said, sounding much like a young excited girl than a mother. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Oh yes, the twins do make the best fireworks. Hopefully none that will catch my hair on fire like last time," she said as she sent a playful accusatory look their way. The two men had the decency to blush at her gaze, but quickly recovered.

"Aw, come on, Hermione," said Fred.

"That was forever ago," said George.

"And we've gotten much better," said Fred.

"Ah, we'll see about that," Hermione said as she moved into the living room. She faltered when she caught sight of Ron, surprise flicking over her face. She glanced at Pamela and offered a wavering smile.

"Hi, Ron. How have you been?" she said softly. He turned from her, a blush burning his fair skin.

"I'm a'right. You?" he asked into the chess board.

"I'm well, thanks. Hi, I'm Hermione," she introduced herself to Pamela. Pamela nodded to her curtly, picking up on the tension between the two of them.

"I'm Pamela. I'm Ron's girlfriend," she said as she wrapped herself around Ron's arm. Ron had to fight the urge to push her off. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I see. Well it's lovely to meet you. Good to see you, Ron," she said before moving into the kitchen, the hoard following her wordlessly. He heard her greet Ginny and Harry, who were busy with the dinner preparations.

"Hey! Come back here so we can finish this game," he hollered after his brothers. They poked their heads back in.

"No way, bro," said George.

"Yeah, Hermione's here," said Fred.

"And she's hot," said George.

"And she likes us better than you," said Fred. And they disappeared back into the kitchen. A moment later, Hermione's squeal of delight could be heard. Ron clenched a pawn in his hand and stood. Pamela stood as well, a little unsure and irritated.

"What was that?" she hissed at him. Her blue eyes narrowed at him and Ron scowled at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, before going outside. Pamela followed him, refusing to let this go.

In the kitchen, Hermione had assigned the twins to set the table, which they did without a word of complaint.

"Hermione, how do you do that?" Molly lamented. "They won't listen to me when I ask them to bring in the bloody paper."

She laughed and shrugged. The twins grinned back at her and she shook her head. The twins had always acted like hormonal boys, but it had always been harmless and light. It was fun, she admitted. Toying with the twins always made her laugh.

Ginny hovered over her for a second.

"You okay?" she whispered, worry causing her brows to draw closer. She was referring the earlier that day, and Hermione sobered a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ginny. Thanks," she said, bumping into her playfully. "Don't worry about me. I'm a tough little thing."

Minerva's words circled Ginny's ahead and she nodded. Hermione was tough. She wouldn't be surprised if the next time she saw Malfoy she hexed the shit out him.

"What was Draco doing there?" Ginny asked. Harry perked up at this. He had been wondering the same thing. Hermione cast a quick cleaning spell as they settled into their seats for dinner. She sat sandwiched between the two twins with Ginny and Harry facing her. Arthur sat at the head with Molly on his right, Percy on his left. Percy Jr. was in a high chair next to his father, with Ron and Pamela next in line.

Hermione's face twisted into something akin to pity.

"He came asking for advice. His home life has taken a turn for the worst," she said.

"Pfft, it's always been worst," Ron said. Hermione frowned at him and he shrugged.

"Anyways, he just came to talk," she finished as Arthur stood. He raised his glass in a toast, and everyone copied him.

"Here's to friends, peace, and Hogwarts," he said loudly with a smile. They all cheered and took a drink. Instantly, people descended on the food. Hermione patiently waited her turn. She couldn't help but chuckle at Ron, who already was stuffing his face. He caught her glance and blushed, slowing his chews and swallowing. Pamela did not look amused, and gave Hermione a veiled stink eye.

Ignoring her, Hermione looked at her plate, which was now hefted high with food. She glanced at the twins who winked at her and turned to their own plates.

Laughing, she began eating, her mind drifting to earlier with Severus.

The memories of it had her blood hot, and her breathing deepened. Her appetite was gone, but she kept eating to keep up appearances. The need in his eyes, the way his hands expertly lifted her dress, his thumbs brushing her nipples ever so lightly.

She shivered slightly and pushed them from her mind. The last thing she wanted was to be horny in The Burrow. The twins had noses like hounds and she did not want anything mortifying happening. But it wasn't the twins who stared, it was Ron.

She then felt him fumbling around her mental barriers like a clumsy child. Quick, hot anger spiked and she shoved him out forcefully, with a spark of magic to keep him at bay. She refused to look at him, only calmly continued eating and acting like the was engrossed in whatever Molly Weasley was saying.

Ron had to bite his lip hard to keep a shout of pain from escaping. He cursed quietly and resumed eating, albeit a little defeatedly. He stunk at Occlumency. What was he thinking trying to get into Hermione's head, who was obviously well schooled in it?

The only reason he had gone searching was because he noticed the slight change in her. He had been watching her closely, unable to help himself. He only hoped he wasn't too obvious. But when she slowed her eating, flushed, and a slight sheen of sweat shined on her skin, he couldn't help himself. Her jerked slightly when she pushed him out with ease, slapping him with her magic.

He pouted and resumed eating when he saw she wasn't going to look at him. He tried to enjoy Pamela's wandering hand on his thigh, and he did, but it was with less enthusiasm than usual.

After dinner, they all rallied in the backyard for a game of hide and seek. The seeker was allowed light by wand, but the hiders were not. The borders were set, and they drew straws to decide the first seeker. Fred and George drew together, and it was the shortest straw. Hermione transfigured her sandals into boots in preparation. They whooped, closed their eyes and began counting. The others took off for the corn.

Hermione soared through the corn, ignoring the light slaps of pain from brushing too closely with the stalks. It was a beautiful night, warm, still. The sky was clear and the moon was full and bright, illuminating her path. It made hiding more challenging, but she welcomed the soothing light. She could hear the rustling of players nearby trying to find a good spot, but she pushed further. She heard a loud crack and looked back. A blue light flew into the sky, signaling their counting was done.

Hermione's heart leapt in her throat and she neared the edges of the border they had set. It crackled with magic, not letting anyone past it, but alerting everyone if it was touched. There, she hovered. Her body thrummed with excitement and adrenaline as she panted quietly, trying to catch her breath.

Just then, she heard rustling nearby. Stalks of corn shifted and she halted her breathing. Suddenly, she was painfully aware of where she was. In the same field that Death Eaters had tread years ago, searching for them. Itching for their deaths. It was dark, no one knew where she was. She whipped her wand out and pointed it at the growing disturbance. Panic rose up and choked her, a curse frozen on her tongue.

Ron's head peeked out and he stared at her wand tip.

"Bloody hell, Mione, it's just me," he whispered harshly. Hermione let out a deep breath and with it carried all her anxieties.

"What the fuck, Ron?" she asked angrily. "You scared me." He looked sheepish as he pulled the rest of his body from the corn. He crouched next to her. In the distance, they could hear Fred and George calling names.

"Sorry, Mione. I wanted to talk to you," he said. She looked at him disbelievingly.

"And this is what you chose?" she whispered. He shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you away from Pamela," he offered. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You _left_ her?" she asked. Ron looked down at the ground and ran a hand through his hair. Pamela's infuriated cries could be heard along with the twins' cheering. Ron smiled his crooked smile again.

"She wasn't going to let me talk to you alone. She's a bit possessive," Ron said. Hermione snorted.

"You don't say," she said sarcastically. Ron sighed.

"Look, Mione. I miss you. It just isn't the same without you. I thought Quidditch was everything I wanted, but it's not," Ron said. Hermione gaped at him. "I was heartbroken when you said you wouldn't come with me, or you wouldn't wait. I was angry at you for a long time for that. But I've grown, now. I'm a man. I realize it was selfish of me to expect you to drop everything and follow my dream. But I want you in my life. If it means quitting Quidditch, then there's no argument. I'll do anything for you."

Hermione was stunned. Three men. Three fucking men in one day had come at her. Well, technically only two. Hermione had thrown herself at the other one. But bloody hell, that was a lot for one day. Was this really happening?

Another light flew into the air, and Arthur laughed loudly.

"Ron, where is this coming from?" she finally asked after finding her voice. He shrugged, and it was then Hermione noticed the thick muscles Ron had gained from Quidditch. He had never been particularly tall, but a few years of ruthless practices and games and built the redhead like a brick wall. Hermione cleared her throat and waited for his answer.

"I dunno. I guess it was all the women," he said honestly. Hermione rolled her eyes and fought the wave of nausea.

"No, really," he said. "They all wanted to sleep with me, but when we did, it always felt empty. I wanted more. I wanted a connection. Like the one we used to have. The fun of it wore off quickly, and all I could think about was you."

Hermione scowled and cut him off there.

"You listen to me, Ronald Weasley. You expect me to just fall back into your arms after you've been away living the dream in fame and fucking all these women? Now that the 'fun' of it has wore off and you're ready to settle down? Are you nuts?"

Ron opened his mouth, his eyes wide, but Hermione kept on.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have moved on? That I have my own life now? That maybe, just maybe, I have someone I'm not willing to leave in the middle of a dark corn field?" she hissed. Ron clamped his mouth closed and hung his head.

"Do you?" he asked. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but paused. Severus counted, right? Remembering earlier, the way he looked at her, confessing to wanting to take her on the rug. Yes, he counted.

"I do," she said confidently. Another light, and Molly's surprised laughter could be heard. His shoulders slumped.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Who is it?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"You'll find out tomorrow night," she said, effectively dodging the question. That was one can of worms she did not want to open right now. Ron sighed and got to his feet. Another light, this time closer, and the twins could be heard gagging.

"Not with our sister!" they cried in unison. Ginny's giggles could be heard as she and what Hermione assumed to be Harry make their way out of the corn. She could see the twins' glowing wands now, they were only a few rows away. They remained silent.

"Can I have one more kiss?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him, astounded by his gall.

"No you may not," she hissed. "I'm not so willing as to-"

"GOTCHA!" The twins dashed through a row of corn and sent two flares into the sky. They grinned down at Ron, who held a dejected look on his face. George swept Hermione up in his arms and began carting her back to the group. She laughed then, her previous conversation with Ron forgotten.

Fred shook his head down at his little brother. The poor bloke.

"She got away, mate. Best leave it at that," he said before jogging back over to his twin and stealing Hermione away.

Ron's mouth twisted. He knew they were right. She had gotten away from him. She was always above his league, but he had been too daft to take advantage of her interest in him when he had it. Now that he saw the truth, it was too late. She had moved on.

He slowly made his way out of the carn to find his family and friends preparing the fireworks. Pamela rushed to his side.

"Why did you leave me, Ronny?" she whined. He groaned and gave her a chaste kiss. His stomach churned at it, but he gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry baby. I got lost," he explained. Pamela seemed sated with that and she turned to look at the fireworks.

"Hey, Ronny, give us a hand will you?" Harry called mockingly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sod off, Harry," he bit back. Harry threw his head back in laughter.

"Who wants to light the first one?" Arthur asked, pointing to a large red dragon. Hermione's hand shot up. Just like it used to in class, Ron thought. They cheered and she made her way over to the dragon, her wand already in her hand.

He heard her murmur a spell and flicked her wand. The string caught on fire and began sparking its way closer to the body of the dragon.

She backed up and stood next to Ginny and Harry, waiting expectantly. It had been a good night. She could feel her eyes drooping and was suddenly hit with how tired she was. She missed Severus. The realization startled her, but it was the truth. She wished he were here right now. She wished they had hidden together and got caught like Harry and Ginny. His strong, protective arm around her body as they watched fireworks. Her stealing his kisses whenever she could.

She shook her head and focused back on the dragon as it shot into the air in a blaze of red and gold. They cheered their school colors on as a giant dragon erupted into the sky and flew around in glittery circles. It let out one fiery breath, which showered down on them in golden dust. The dragon shrunk down to a small flare and doze back towards earth.

Before Hermione knew what happened, the firework flew through her legs, sending the hem of her dress flying upwards. She let out a cry and pushed it down desperately. The twins cackled and high fived each other as the firework sizzled out. With her faze ablaze in embarrassment, Hermione began flinging spells and hexes their way. They dodged them easily, hollering out apologies between fits of laughter.

Ron could only groan at the sight of her shapely legs and black lace knickers. Pamela jabbed him in the side with his elbow and pulled him in for a kiss, desperate for his attention to be on her.

Hermione paused, gasping for breath and fired one last hex at them. The hex hit them square in the back and they fell down as purple ribbons of light began mercilessly tickling them. She smiled victoriously and marched back to the house, head held high.

Oh yes, it had been a good night indeed.


End file.
